this is my love story but you r the only exception
by whitegirraffe
Summary: Note: fem27xGiotto.   What happens when Giotto does something bad to his unknown fiance that was living with him as his sister?  more on inside!
1. What is this? Chapter 1

HEYYY I'm back with another random idea that sprouted in my head!

and this time its gonna be about Tsuna and... yes i know its random...Giotto-san

and its gonna be a multi-chapter story

Hope you like it and remember to R & R! ^^

nice and harsh comments are very much welcome!

Technically i wanted to write a fem27x Giotto one, and apparently i had a dream about this. ._. scary huh.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Amano Akira does. If i did it would be yaoi.

Summary: Tsuna walks out on Giotto after finding out that he impregnated another lady and married her. She is was his fiance until **this **happened. What happens next.

*Note: the other characters:Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, the other guardians, and the rest will be introduced eventually. If they don't I'm sorry then.

* * *

"Sorry man. Can't help you with her." G told Giotto.

"I know! So shut up!" Giotto retorted in anger.

"Dammit how was I supposed to know that she was my fiancé?" Giotto spat out

* * *

*Flashback*

"That's it. I'm not gonna keep up with this. I'm leaving. Don't try to look for me. Oh and G, you can tell him the truth now." Said Tsuna while smiling sadly at the duo. She ran upstairs to pack and was out of their hearing range.

"What is she talking about?" Giotto inquired.

"Ugh. Fine. Look she's your fiancé but now she's not okay? You got another woman pregnant, married her, and broke Tsuna-chan's heart. That's all I'm gonna say." G stated.

Horror showed on Giotto's face. "Impossible. It can't be."

"Sorry bro. but it's true" G bluntly put it.

* * *

-Meanwhile upstairs talking on the phone-

"I know Kyoko-chan, but I need a place to stay. Please?"Tsuna pleaded with Kyoko.

"Ok, ok what did you tell Giotto though. Did you tell him the **truth**?" Kyoko responded with concern.

"Yeah, I did but you how it is. He's already married to a woman that is with his own son." Tsuna replied. Her voice was cracking, she was shaking while sobbing silently.

"Aw, its alright. I'll come pick you up in an hour okay?" Kyoko reciprocated.

"Okay I'll wait for you then."

* * *

-An hour later/ Present Time-

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for good! Don't try to follow you asshole! Do you see now what you've done?"

Tsuna opens the door angrily and brings all her luggage to Kyoko's car. She slams it as she leaves for the last time.

"Hey! Get back here!" Giotto opens the door only to see the black car leave.

-On the car-

"Are you alright Tsuna-chan?"

"Yeah I am…. This is for the best anyways.." Tears are now running down her face.

Kyoko moves to comfort her friend. She whispers "It's alright now. Just cry it all out."

As the car moves along the road, they sit there in silence with the occasional hiccups of a teary young lady.

* * *

and so this concludes the first chapter! really hope more people will give me comments and tips on how to write! =)

and I do know this is pure crack cause I actually dreamed of this. well anyways R&R

Ciaossu~


	2. I'm Sorry? Chapter 2

Chap. 2 is up! have fun reading this! hope you like it.

BTW R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own this...

* * *

A few years have passed by and there were no traces of Tsuna. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Few had even bothered to search for the missing child. Giotto was one of them.

Apparently her friends (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, etc.) all knew where she went. They swore to her that they wouldn't tell Giotto even if he tried to terrorize them. Tsuna had left them for a good cause but it was wrong at the same time too. She even came back as an entirely different person. Different attitude, hair color, fashion sense, even her own personality. The reason was because she had left for America after the **incident**. Of course being a loyal, kind, and caring girl, everyone whom she knows would always try to protect her from Giotto's wrath and determination to find the girl.

"Seriously? FML?" Giotto thought as he walked from his mansion to the town after getting into a fight with his wife (refer to chapter 1). "What is in that mind of here?"

He looks up and surveys the crowd. He spots a young red haired girl that just looks like Tsuna. Running to catch up to her took him about few seconds. Harshly turning the red haired beauty around, they stare at each with impassiveness on their faces. "What do you want Giotto?" she inquired.

"Where were you all this time?" he replied.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on! I missed you here. Everyone did." He bluntly lied.

"Che. Like everyone did. Everyone else knew where I was and you didn't. I not surprised that they didn't tell you. Of course I was the one who told them not to anyways. Oh and by the way I need to go know." She then jerks her arm out of his tight grasp leaving him shocked by her sudden ferocity. She then walks away.

"Impossible. She. How?Why?" he muses.

While walking away from him, there are traces of tears on her cheeks. She is thinking" Why did I have to meet him in this state?"

"Stop being weak Tsuna! You're not in love with him!" She reprimands herself.

-Few weeks pass by-

Giotto angrily gets in the car and drives past the speed limit into the woods. An invitation had been sent out to the wrong party. He wasn't intending for Tsuna or her friends to attend the party. "Crap(change o.o)" he thinks. He turns on the radio to 94.7 The Wave. A song plays.

"_Oh Baby there's something's that I have to tell you 'bout  
Can't hold it in my heart  
All this pain is breakin' me down  
Thought I found my one true love  
Couldn't show you how I feel  
I was stupid baby my pride wouldn't let me be real_

_I'm asking for one more chance  
Didn't know where you stand or  
What your feelings demanded from me_

_I pleaded your wouldn't pass  
You left me out in the rain  
when you just walked away_

_This song is a story of a true tragedy  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to give you all of me  
We've come to the ending somehow  
I don't know what to do_

_But I don't wanna forget now  
I love you baby, I still love you_

_This is the sound of honesty  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to be all I could be_

_My heart gonna wait forever  
I'm still holding on to  
All of our moments together  
I love you baby, I still love you_

_We were so much in love  
Tell me how could you forget  
Wish you were here with me but  
Memories are all I have left_

_It seems the promises  
that you made to me were nothing  
And you smile girl but I see your hurt within_

_I'm asking for one more chance  
Baby give me your hand  
So we can both understand this love  
I pleaded your love wouldn't pass  
all the pieces of my soul  
want to live in your heart_

_This is the story of a true love tragedy  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to give you all of me  
We've come to the ending somehow  
I don't know what to do  
But I don't wanna forget now  
I love you baby, I still love you_

_This is the sound of honesty  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to be all I could be  
My heart gonna wait forever  
I'm still holding on to  
All of our moments together  
I love you baby, I still love you_

_Gotta close the door  
Just like you did before  
See my heart is broken  
Baby I can't do it no more_

_Even though it hurts  
I'll make a brand new start  
And lay the rest all the moments  
That played with my heart_

_But just before I do  
I gotta let you know that  
No man will love you more  
So baby never forget_

_Listen, I'm without you  
All I know is right now  
I love, I'll always love you_

_This is the story of a true love tragedy  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to give you all of me_

_We've come to the ending somehow  
I don't know what to do  
But I don't wanna forget now  
I love you baby, I still love you_

_This is the sound of honesty  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to be all I could be  
My heart gonna wait forever  
I'm still holding on to  
All of our moments together  
I love you , I will always love you, yeah"_

"And that was Love Story by Rain" the announcer speaks.

* * *

The song ends and his drive around the woods is done. He stops the car and thinks that the song is just what his situation was. He tries to contact her. She doesn't pick up. He persists. She finds this action annoying. He got Gokudera to text her saying" Tune into 94.7 on the radio". She does. He requests the song "Love Story" and talks. He says," Tsuna if you are listening to this please know that I still love you and I hope you will forgive me after this song plays. She listens to the song. It breaks her heart. She knows she can't forgive him know at this point. Not after that measy little argument that set off a chain of events. She calls him. Talks to him, starts to give in but doesn't forgive. They argue again. An estranged relationship causes them to stop talking for a while.

* * *

there. it. is. i hope you dont hate it. its longer though. =) R&R

its so corny... -_-;;

BYESSS

Jessica ;D


	3. AN not a new chapter

A/N two things

PLEASE PLEASE! DO NOT MAKE A REVIEW THAT SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY DID! ITS REALLY ANNOYING. I get all thest reviews that are the same… just write it once. I get your point. Don't emphasize it too much.

I won't update that much because I'm going on vacation. So be patient. ^^


	4. Forgiveness? Chapter 3

So far this story is.. okay I guess I've been receiving a LOT of the same comments throughout the 2 chapters. So UHM yeah enjoy. Oh yeah btw theres goona be some OOCness and colorful language around here. PS. The italized words are either lyrics or thoughts. =) have fun. **R&R **

PPS my grammer sucks forgive me for that...D:

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the couch listening to a certain song that felt comforting yet sad to her. A couple of months ago she met with Giotto accidentally and that meeting severed the closeness from 5 years ago. She checked the song that was playing and it said Sanatorium by Plastic Tree. "Santorium eh? But it does fit." She mused silently. "Yesh I am still in love with him aren't I?" Drowsiness soon came over her and she fell asleep.

_I closed my eyes, stored the various images of you in the depths of my pupils.  
Gone unnoticed like a slight fever, love is at its faint, dying breaths._

_ I closed my Heart, dissolved the various sides of me inside my chest.  
If I burn with passion at forbidden play then solitude is a lovely colour._

_Spin round, never-ending record. Memory dances at the tip of the needle.  
A spell resembling joyful-painful. How many centimeters are left to the time I cannot trace?_

…_.._

_If the flowers of my dreams open up in the dizziness,  
it seems they'll slowly recite a GOODBYE.  
Buzzing. If my heart is surrounded,  
I'll be stuck unable to go anywhere._

…

_Entwined fingers came undone,  
a voice softly recited a GOODBYE._

…_._

_What's stuck unable to go anywhere is "my Heart"_

Tsuna woke up and looked out to the dark sky. "Its already 12 isn't it?" She said out loud. Just one look at the wall clock confirmed her intuition. "There's really nothing to do is there? Besides isn't it the day I left 5 years ago? And should I even forgive him?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Giotto was having a heart-to-heart conversation with Dino about **their** relationship. "Dude, seriously I think you need to stop hurting people." Dino calmly stated.

"…."

"Anyways, I think you should apologize to her and make up with her."

"I might as well do that if she would let me even come to a 5 meter radius." Gitto retorted.

* * *

-Tsuna's place-

"I miss the old days… I really do" Tsuna cries out loud to the empty flat. "Why does it have to be me? WHY?" She then pulls out her phone and sends a text message to Giotto.

* * *

From: Tsuna

To: Giotto

"Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow? I really need to tell you something."

-Tsuna

* * *

Giotto was surprised when his phone rang (as in a text you know what I mean?). He flipped the cell open and was surprised by who the sender was. So he sent a reply back to the sender.

* * *

From: Giotto

To: Tsuna

"Sure. What time at the bar? Around 3 in the afternoon?"

From: Tsuna

* * *

To: Giotto

"Okay. I'll be there then Bye."

* * *

Time skip thingy

Tsuna was waiting for Giotto at the meeting place, her heart was pounding and she was nervous as hell. When he appeared, she blushed and waited for him to notice her. A few moments passed and he finally spotted her. "Hey, Tsuna So what did you want to talk about?" Giotto inquired.

"Umm… I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you and I am still in love with you" she said with a blush.

"….Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes I do really forgive and I want to become the way we were in the past."

Giotto finally cracks a huge wide smile and suddenly pulls her into his embrace and kisses her brow lovingly. "I missed your smell." Giotto murmurs into her hair. "Shut up…"but she still hugs him back.

"I love you Tsuna.."

"Love you too baka…."

"I will never ever leave you again."

"Please don't"

* * *

You would think that everything would be fine after that. But it was only for a short period. Something will break those two apart again. And her mental state would never recover from it. It was suck a shock to her…

* * *

Few weeks later

Tsuna was walking down the street happily humming a cheerful tune. What she didn't know was that something bad would befall her right around the corner. Oblivious to what everyone was buzzing about around her(the weather) she turned the corner and saw a man who looked like Giotto walk out with another girl by his side. "Bye love." *smooch*

"See you later around 11." The blonde haired girl said.

"Got it."

Sensing that "Giotto" was going to turn around and walk towards her, she quickly spun around and walked away briskly. _It really was him..._ Checking back every once in a while to see if Giotto was behind her, she ran with a tweak of emotion she carefully put away. "Why? Dear God. WHY ME?" she screamed in her mind whereas there was traces of water on her cheeks.

Eventually she stopped running and the weather had turned into a bleak, gray one. Crying, she walked slower and slower until she collapsed on the ground while it was raining. Finally she got the courage to go to Kyoko's place. When she rang the doorbell, Gokudera opened the door to find a wet, dripping, crying Tsuna at the door. "Juudaime? What's wrong?" ( - incidentally all the guardians except for Hibari were there.)

-hic-"I need to talk to Kyoko **alone**."-hic-

"Alright. Oi Kyoko! Tsuna wants to talk to you."

The moment Kyoko heard Tsuna's name she came rushing over to usher her into the upstairs bedroom.

"What happened? How come your crying so hard. I haven't seen you like this ever since six years ago."

"I saw him. With another person."

"Impossible. It can't be." Kyoko murmured, horrified.

"Unfortunately it is."

"Didn't he promise you though?"

"Yes, he did! I don't know how to face or even talk to him anymore!" Tsuna gasped in pain and passed out promptly on the bed. Feeling her forehead, which was very hot and she was sweating, Kyoko ran out to tell the rest of the guardians what happened and told them to help her get items that would help break Tsuna's fever.

"I just thought it would never happen again to her." Kyoko sadly stated.

"I won't forgive that bastard(haha I just had to add that xP) for doing that to Juudaime!"Gokudera exclaimed.

"Maa maa Gokudera. Calm down. We all know how he is sometimes, but breaking her heart again isnt the best thing to do exactly one year later. Such a douchebag" (sorry for the colorful language here :D)"

"I just hope she'll be fine after she wakes up..."

* * *

Few days later (Tsuna's POV and 3rd person POV)

"Ugh...I feel bad. I feel like I want to throw up or something like that..."

The moment she woke up everyone burst in saying things like are you okay?, what happened?do you need help? Etc. But what they didn't know was that her inside was dying already. "I'm okay guys, whats the big fuss all about." Tsuna lied.

"_No one knows how I feel right now. I'm dying."_

"_I can't tell them that though...and I might as well suicide"_

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. I'm going to go back to the mansion so its okay" She lied. And so she left thinking about the past. Should she dwell on it or go as planned._ "I'll go with option 2 then..."_

When she reached the mansion, there was a huge fuss going around. People scrambling calling out out her name trying to find her. Eventually, they all spotted her and fussed over her saying things like Where were you, What happened, Why didn't you return sooner and the sorts like that. "I just went to Kyoko's place to sleep over though.. "she conned. "Sorry for not telling you.."

BAM. Giotto came running in only having heard that Tsuna reappeared and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried that you had disappeared on me."

"Oh don't worry, I would never do that." _"Only if you new then I wouldn't but for now I would..." "I wonder how can my facade can last..."_

"I just need sleep though.."I pouted.

"Hahaha alright go to bed young lady!" Giotto remarked. Smirking

As she closed the doors to her room, she wondered "Should I leave a note or should I just disappear?" "It hurts to see him all happy when I'm around but I don't even think its real." "I want him to feel the pain."

I sat down and wrote a letter. It said:

**Don't look for me. I'm going somewhere else where no one can find me. **

**Tsuna Sawada.**

Right after I wrote the letter I fell asleep.

* * *

Someplace where Giotto was

"Oh shit no! Dammit what is she thinking?"

He had just used his intuition.

* * *

The night after

_A few more steps and I will be rid of these things for good._ Way far below her was the street. Busy with cars and all the life. What she didn't notice was that the door to the roof was thrown open and Giotto & co. burst threw. As she looked back she smiled gently, tears in her eyes, and walked off.

TBC

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN! Haha did you like?Hate it? Hate me all you like but I thinks its okay. And it was long. AND its overdue =w=;; forgive me though ;D and i suck writing 1st person pov and my grammar sucks balls and i am an american (i not fat =_=;;)

**R&R please i'll write more for the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
